A Flame of Desire
by Airi-Chan12
Summary: Regina Charles, the first female detective, is the partner of Cole Phelps. Oh boy, this shall be good shouldn't it?


Author's note – Hi! I'm sorry. I promised Harry Potter and you get L.A. Noire. I'm sorry I totally lied. I promise though you will get Harry Potter! Just in a short time. Not now

~Airi

Chapter 1 - First time I met Cole

My name is Regina Phelps. It always wasn't that, and before I was Regina Phelps I was Regina Charles. I was in the office of the captain when Cole and his partner came in. He stopped and looked at me.

"Who's this captain?" he asked.

"Phelps meet Regina Charles. Your new partner," he said. Yes I was the new police officer in town. I had just been assigned Homicide. I was a woman and yet I was well respected. Cole looked over me. Look in the mirror and you'll see a lovely attractive woman. Long brown hair with a tint of blonde, lavender irises that were very unique, lips that I usually put red lipstick on, and I stood at 5'2" without heels on. Today I wore my light gray dress suit. My badge and gun were hidden up the suit coat.

"Alright, come on Regina," Cole told me.

"Have fun Regina," the captain told me. I waved at him and then followed after Cole.

"Alright Regina tell me more about yourself," Cole said as we got into the car.

"Well. What do you want to know?" I asked him.

"Just shoot off information," Cole said to me.

"Well. I'm 26, single, and live in an apartment. I shop, I work, I sow, and I cook...Anything else I should add in there?" a tone of sarcasm was in my voice. Cole chuckled a bit.

"Not what I was looking for but that works," he said to me. As if I actually cared. My eyes scanned the street.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To your first homicide crime scene," he told me.

"I figured that," I said to him. Did he think I was stupid?

"It's one of the lipstick murders," he told me.

"I heard about that," I told him.

"So Regina," Cole said.

"What?" I asked him.

"You wear your hair down," he said to me.

"I know," I said to him.

"It's unusual," he said to me.

"And?" I asked him. Wasn't like I actually cared what normal was anyways.

"It's pretty," he said to me.

"Thank you," I said. He seemed easy going. It was going to be like this wasn't it? We came to the crime scene and I caught Cole staring at me.

"Sorry," he said apologizing. I couldn't help but smile. He was very cute.

"It's okay," I told him. We continued on our way. It was going to be a very awkward or a very short trip. I hoped it would be the second one. We were obviously attracted to each other. Neither of us were trying to hide our attraction. This was going to be very hard to deal with in the future. My woman's intuition told me I should get out of this job while I still could. But I didn't want to leave.

"We're here," he told me. We got out of the car.

"Who's the vic?" I asked the detective.

"Grace Herbetson. Found her just like this," the officer said. I looked at her. She was naked and had a message on her.

"Well we'll take a look around keep any witnesses here," he said to him. I followed after Cole. This was going to be interesting. I didn't know how to handle this at the moment. The coroner studied me and then looked at Cole.

"Newbie?" he asked him and Cole nodded. I was the newbie…Hooray! Not exactly the title I wanted but that was fine.

"Alright tell me what you got," Cole said to the coroner.

"COD is asphyxiation as you can see the rope patterns here," the coroner said showing us the rope marks. I studied it. It wasn't something that was my expertise….To recognize rope patterns.

"Alright thank you," Cole told the coroner.

"Come on Reggie," Cole said to me. That caught my attention. Reggie? He called me a nickname? This was going to be fun and interesting. I stood up.

"Where are we going?" I asked him and he held up an ID. It was just any ID though it was Grace's ID.

"Alright time to go then?" I asked and he nodded and set the ID down again and then we got into the car and started our drive to the household. Cole stopped at a red light and then before I knew it…We were kissing. All I could think was, "what the hell have I gotten myself into?"


End file.
